


A day off

by AttentionThot



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttentionThot/pseuds/AttentionThot
Summary: I don't like doing these so you can just read it to find out what it is. Follow my Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/infinitetrashbin





	A day off

The day was nice. It was the middle of autumn but it didn't feel all that cold. Zelda wanted to have a small get away, a small day to relax with her boyfriend Link. With all the rebuilding, the calamity, and everything else she couldn't find time to just enjoy things with her favorite person in Hyrule. Of course Link was a little hesitant but Zelda just dragged him out by his pointy ears. She could see the stress of protecting her and the citizens of Hyrule in his eyes. He needed a break just as much as she did.

So after dragging out the blonde hylian, to lake Hyrule she sat him down and leaned against him as they watched the water move gently along. She had forgotten how comfortable she felt with him. And sitting here in the peace and quiet reminded her of that. Then after a moment he got up and ran somewhere for a small bit before coming back a moment later with 2 fishing rods. One for each of them. She was curious on how she got them, but she has seen him change clothes in the blink of an eye, carry around massive weapons with no hinderance, and carry around multi-course meals for days without any of it going bad so she knew not to question it by this point.

The next few hours went peacefully yet uneventfully. They caught some bass, Link caught a Hearty Salmon, but overall it was nice just listening to nature, and spending quality time with her boyfriend. After a little while they were just sitting together watching the sunset. However after a bit of movement in the water the great and magnificant dragon Farosh emerged from the water. She couldn't believe her eyes at how beautiful it was. She then got an idea, if she could get a picture with it of her and Link she would be so happy. So she looked over to Link to grab their shared skiekah slate only to see that he was missing panicking she began to look around for him. She looked over the bridge, at the nearby shrine, down the bridge, but she couldn't find him. Until she heard the sound of the paraglider opening and saw link flying towards the dragon, using the currents of wind that the dragon generated. Panicking even further she yelled for Link to get out of there. She then saw him pull out his bow and fire off an arrow. A second later one of it's scales flew off and landed in the water. A moment later and link was on the shore with his aquired scale. However once he got back on the shore Zelda started beating him over the head with a tree branch she had found, all the while yelling "what were you thinking!". Sometimes she couldn't believe how reckless he got.


End file.
